


Under A Starlit Sky

by Crystalnymphetamine



Series: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F, Fluff Turned Angst, Marriage Proposal, probably the shortest drabbles ive written ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalnymphetamine/pseuds/Crystalnymphetamine
Summary: Some promises just can't be kept.filling both Day 2 prompts.





	1. A Promise...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/162599090772)

Under a starlit sky they laid together, tangled in each other’s arms, breathing softly, hands grasping at the other’s body tenderly, almost afraid to show the desperation beneath a calm collected surface.

“Do you have to go?” Cindy asked, looking into Crowe’s eyes with concern.

“If everything goes well, this will be the last mission. I’m not happy about the treaty but…” Crowe told her, brushing aside a short strand of hair from Cindy’s face.

“I know. Me too.” Cindy spoke, smiling softly at her, a smile which Crowe gladly returned.

Under a starlit sky they laid in silence, smiling at each other, it’ll be over soon. They will be together for more than one night every once in a while soon. The war will be over soon.

“When this is over, let’s get married” Crowe spoke after a few minutes of silence.

“You really mean it?” Cindy asked, big grin starting to spread across her face.

“Of course, when all this is over I want to spend as much time as I can with you” Crowe said.

“Well then, I gladly accept your proposal” Cindy told her.

Under a starlit sky, they kissed.

Under a starlit sky, they proclaimed their love.

Under a starlit sky, they made promises they won’t be able to keep.


	2. ...unfulfilled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to [Tumblr.](https://teruelfxonsuvar.tumblr.com/post/162620397917)

Under a starlit sky, she laid gasping for breath, struggling to stay alive.

How long has it been? Surely she must’ve bled out long ago, so why is she still breathing?

Why is she fighting so hard to stay alive?

Tears stopped coming long ago, everything was cold, every breath was painful, and still, the fire within Crowe Altius refused to be extinguished, not now when it’s so close.

Not now when it’ll be over soon.

“It’ll be over soon” she thought as she reached one hand towards the starlit sky

“Wait for me, Cinnabun”

* * *

Under a starlit sky, she prayed her beloved was safe, she hoped everything was okay.

Hours gone by without so much as a text became days, anxiety filled days of uncertainty about her beloved’s fate, Crowe was strong, of that Cindy was sure of, she was strong and could take care of herself.

Under a starlit sky, she received a phone call on the 13th night.

It’s over.

She’s not coming back.

She’s gone.

Crowe Altius has died.

Under a starlit sky, Cindy mourned.


End file.
